Cable television (CATV) systems presently utilize a wide range of types of electronic signal filters, traps, attenuators, and other line conditioning equipment. The line conditioning equipment is used to maintain or improve the quality and to control the content of the network signal to an individual subscriber's premises. The above equipment is also used in order to maintain, protect or condition the signals generated by devices within the subscriber's premises location and returned to the CATV network.